DEAR FANFICTION:Sonic Addition
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: when the sonic gang stumbles apon fanfiction, they decide to write some letters to the writers.review!
1. sonic

DEAR FANFICTION:sonic edition

Summary: when sonic and friends stumble apon fanfiction they decide to write letters, to the writers of fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR FRIENDS!(I wish I did )

I wrote this cause I noticed people writing stories about a certain cast from a show raging and writing letters to fanfiction's writes,telling them to lay off writing these stories, so I decided to give it a shot.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:SONIC-<p>

dear fanfiction,

can you PLEASE stop making stories where i abuse amy, or rape her and all that?

i like amy and all and-_"sonniku!_" NOT NOW AMY! now...where was i?

anyways, i'd really appreciate it if you'd cut out all the sonic bashing stories ,and making me the jerk. shadow should be the jerk! _"dream on,faker!'' _CAN IT,SHADOW!

FROM,

THE ONE THE ONLY, THE AMAZING, THE WORLD'S FASTEST-_ "sonic,quit bragging about yourself and get on with it!" _SHUTUP KNUCKLES!

-_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_

P.S- THE WORLD'S FASTEST HEDGEHOG, THE FASTEST TING ALIVE, THE ALL-POWERFUL,NON-FAKER,*glares at shadow* THE ONE AND ONLY-*PUNCH!* OWWWWWW! ok,ok,knuckles, i'm done, geez!


	2. Amy Rose

DEAR FANFICTION: sonic edtion

I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SEGA OWNS SONIC!

CHAPTER 2: AMY

dear fanfiction, please stop writing stories about sonic screaming at me or cheating on me with sally,mina, that skank fiona,_ "exuse me!"_ you heard me fox!

anyways, before i was rudely interupted, DO NOT MAKE SONIC ACT LIKE AN AS- "_*clears_ _throat*amy,i'm standing right here!"  
><em>hehe! um... sorry sonniku, anyways, sonic would never act that way twords me. RIGHT! *left eye twitches* RIGHT SONIC!*_gulps*"uh...sure?"_

SEE! SONIC LOVES ME! HAHA!

and finally,...I DO NOT LOVE SHADOW! *_hmpf!_!*AND SCROUGE DOES NOT HAVE THE GUTS TO KIDNAP AND RAPE ME!*_smirks*"you sure about that rose?"_ *PULLS OUT PIKO PIKO HAMMER*

YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGIAN,SCROUGE?_''uhhhhhhhhhh...no!"_

_ THAT'S_ WHAT I THOUGHT! *_geez, your worse then rosy,*_ WHAT WAS THAT! *_nothing!*_

anyways to conclude my letter please stop all that jazz. OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HAMMER! HAHA!*eyes twitch agian.

love,amy


	3. sally

Dear fanfiction:sonic edition

Chapter 3: sally (if you do not like sally, I suggest you need read it!)

Dear fanfiction,

Really?

What's with all the stories where I'm a bitch,or a slut,or-_ they weren't wrong!_ SHUT-UP FIONA! your one to talk!

anyways, i am not a slut! or a bitch! i,m a very nice person!

i know when i slapped sonic,your mad about that, but you don't have to go and make sally-bashing stories!

me and amy aren't rivals and i don't bully her and i don't have affaris with sonic _bet you wish we would, don't ya sal?_

*blushes* SHUTUP SONIC!

anyways, please don't make me the bad person in the sonamy and amy are friends. :)

from,sally

p.s. if you want a real skank or slut, use fiona fox!_ i heard that!_ you were ment to!


	4. the sonamy fans

Dear fanfiction-4

DEAR FANFICTION,

STOP WITH THE SONALLY,SONBLAZE OR SONELISE STORIES!

WE WANT SONAMY!

DEATH TO ALL THE SALLY AND ALL THOSE OTHER BITCHES WHO LIKE SONIC.

SONIC IS WITH AMY, SO DEAL WITH IT! *sticks out tounges*

FROM,

SONAMY FANS


	5. shadow aka the ultamite lifeform

Dear fanfiction-5

Dear fanfiction,

STOP PAIRING ME WITH FAKER! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD EVER LIKE HIM! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!

From shadow.

p.s. keep writing those stories and you'll say hello to my little friend (my gun!)


	6. Tails

Dear fanfiction—6

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am not some suicidal maniac who kills myself,just cause of some plant. I MEAN, cosmo's dead, yeah, but I wouldn't kill myself! *eye twitches* RIGHT!

From, miles 'Tails' prower.

p.s. I AM NOT A FEMALE! I AM OBVIOUSLY MALE! I KNOW THE ENG DUB SCREWED UP MY VOICE BUT COME ON!


	7. The black and blue version of shadow

Dear fanfiction-7

Dear fanfiction- MEPHILIES

DEAR FANFUCKTION

I DO NOT LIKE AMYROSE! SERIOUSLY WHO LIKES THAT CRAZY PINK BIT-_ OWWW! *I'M STANING RIGHT HERE YOU DUM DUM HEAD!_

GRR….

DON'T PAIR ME WITH ANYBODY! I'M MEPHILES! I DON'T NEED LOVE! LOVE IS FOR SUCKERS!

-MEPILIES :D


	8. Cream

DEAR FANFICTION

Dear fanfiction,

Hello there. I am Cream the bunny rabbit.

and here's something I'd like to say.

Can you PLEASE stop making stories about me, where I'm some creepy little girl who plans to 'take over the world'.

_choa choa!_

__That's right Cheese, and NO I DO NOT LIKE CHARMY!

I THINK OF HIM AS A FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!

_Awwww,man!_

__Shutup Charmy.

And another thing, I do not wanna kill Cosmo cause she's going out with tails!

I'm a rabbit! rabbit's are cute and cuddly! AND, i'm only 6!

so back off, or miss Amy will beat you with her hammer!

Thank you.

Cream. ;)

* * *

><p>Thank's to those who review. and for giving me Idea's. I'll take them into consideration.<p>

And there's a new story I wrote, called _Keep Holding On. _It's Amy-centric, so check it out.

But don't forget to review!

:)


	9. Scourge

Dear fanfiction,

yo! Scourge the hedgehog in da building!

yo what up with all the scourge rapes amy stories?

I wouldn't rape her! Well...

*clears throat*

ok,ok! I wouldn't!

I mean,look at her body. but that dress is short enough to gimme a view of her as-

_Scourge!_

Okay! sheesh,girl don't get your panties in a twist!

But,uh...if you do, i'll be happy to fix em for ya, *Insert perverted smirk*

_WHACK!_

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

from, scourge the hedgehog.

The BETTER version of Sonic! ;)

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p>

I do take requests,and ill try to do my best to make all of them.

REVIEW! =)


	10. Eggman

Dear fanfiction,

this is doctor eggman.

If you write anymore stories about me raping sonic,there will be hell to pay!

I wouldn't want to be seen with the likes of him!

_*same here egghead!*_

Shutup you blue bastard!

from, Eggman, super smart,hansome,scientist.

_*YEAH RIGHT!*_

* * *

><p><em>HEY! 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS IN A ROW! WOOO! ;)<em>

_i WILL TRY TO TAKE ALL REQUESTS,JUST PM ME OR SEND IT IN REVIEWS.  
><em>

_REVIEW! =)  
><em>


	11. Knuckles

_**A/N: HEY! it's been awhile,huh?**_**  
><strong>

_**BUT IM BACK! :)**_

_**SO ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear FF,<br>**_

_****_STOP PAIRING ME UP WITH ROUGE!

I DO NOT LIKE THAT BATTY S***!

_'__you sure liked me in bed last night,knuckie!'_

__SHUTUP!

And another thing DO NOT pair me with Sonic anymore!

I'd rather be paired with EggMan.

From,

Knuckles.

P.S. '_You know you liked it!'_

__*Blushes* ROUGEEEEEE!


	12. Mina

**Thanks for the reviews1 ^-^ I will try to take all your requests,as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear FF,

Hey it's Mina,and I'm wondering why AREN'T I in any stories?

I'M A CHARACTER TO YA KNOW!

_*Yeah,but SEGA doesn't own you,so ha!*_

__Shut-up Sonic!

Anyways,I'd really be grateful,if you include me in stories.

_*What ever,Mary-Sue!*_

__SONIC!

Love,Mina :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chap! I'm kinda in a rush today,so...yeah. :P<strong>

**So lovelies,who shall I do next?  
><strong>

**Let me know in the REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**adios!  
><strong>


	13. Shadow and Amy

**You know what pisses me off? When people judge and are shallow! Grrrrrrrrrr...**

**Sorry guys,I'm just so pissed right now.  
><strong>

**My brother brought home his 'Female Friend' *Wink* and my cousin called her butt-ugly! And the girl's really sweet to! She did my hair. ;)  
><strong>

**A note to you guys: Don't like somebody just because how they look. It's what's inside that counts. :)  
><strong>

**Enough of my bla,on with the story,  
><strong>

**This is dedicated for 'Twilight Girl' Don't worry guys,I'm gonna do all your requests.**

* * *

><p>Dear fanfiction,<p>

Okay,since Sonic won't leave us alone about the whole SHADAMY thing,we've decided to do this.

*_Rouge: Blue boy's just jealous!_

_Sonic:*Blushes* No I'm not!  
><em>

_Rouge: Then why are you worried about it!  
><em>

__You guys! Anyways,Shadow,would you like to say anything?

*Clears throat* Well...STOP PAIRING ME AND AMY TOGETHER! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS,NOTHING MORE! IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE I'LL GET MY GUN AND-

SHADOW! Anyways,please stop pairing us together. We're just friends.

_Sonic: Yeah!_

__Sonniku,are you jealous?

_Sonic: Uh..._

_Rouge: Besides,Shadow still hasn't gotten over Maria...  
><em>

__*Cries* Maria...MARIA!

_Sonic*sweatdrop* Oh here we go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...It was fun making this chapter. :) I had to add the Maria thing...Sorry couldn't resist. XD<strong>

**Anyways thanks to those who reviews,you rock! :)  
><strong>

**I shall return soon...watch !  
><strong>

**And remember...REVIEW!  
><strong>


	14. SONAMY! AGAIN!

**Oh God guys...I'm sorry. But this will be the last update in awhile.**

**My older sister was in a car accident. THANK GOD she's okay. Just a scar and a broken knee. She's in a lot of pain right now. :( And I'm worried sick.  
><strong>

**Sorry if this chapter is to short,But I'm not in a writing moon,sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<br>**

**SONAMY FOREVER!  
><strong>

**DEATH TO ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE IT! :(  
><strong>

**NO SHADAMY,SONALLY,OR ANY OTHERS! THEY ALL SUCK!  
><strong>

**_Shadow: Hey!_  
><strong>

**_Amy: You know I wouldn't mind being with Shadow...  
><em>**

**_Shadow: *blushes* R-Really?  
><em>**

**_Amy: Hehe...yeah. Your much more badass and sexier then Sonic.  
><em>**

**_Shadow: Uhhhhh...  
><em>**

**_Sonic: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!  
><em>**

**_Shadow: Whatever faker, I-AHHHHHH! *Gets attacked by SonAmy fans*  
><em>**

**__LIKE WE SAID. NO SHADAMY! SONAMY FOREVER! :P  
><strong>

**From,  
><strong>

**Sonamy fans.  
><strong>

**P.S. *Tries to shoot sally* SONAMY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Made this as funny as I could,to brighten up the mood. :)<br>**

**I hope you enjoy. Review please?  
><strong>


	15. ShadAmy FansUhoh

**Oh God guys...I'm sorry. But this will be the last update in awhile.**

**My older sister was in a car accident. THANK GOD she's okay. Just a scar and a broken knee. She's in a lot of pain right now. :( And I'm worried sick.  
><strong>

**Sorry if this chapter is to short,But I'm not in a writing moon,sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<br>**

**SHADAMY IS DA BEST THING EVA! Damn you SONAMY! Grrrrrrrr...  
><strong>

***_The SonAmy and Shadamy,then get into a big brawl.*_  
><strong>

**_Amy: You know,*dodges gunshot* I don't get why it's such a big deal. We all know that I love SHADOW! *Glomps Shadow*  
><em>**

**_Shadow: uhhhhhhh*blushes*  
><em>**

**_Sonic: WHAT!  
><em>**

**_Amy: Haha! Just kidding Sonniku!  
><em>**

**_Sonic: I knew that...  
><em>**

**__BACK OFF SONAMY! SHADOW IS WAY BETTER THAN THAT BIG BLUE DUMBASS!  
><strong>

**_Sonic: Hey! I'm standing right here ya know!_  
><strong>

**__We know. AND YOU SUCK!  
><strong>

**_Sonic: grrrrrrrr..._  
><strong>

**__Love,  
><strong>

**Shadamy fans.  
><strong>

**P.S. SHADAMY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> AN:I know,I know, totally random.  
><strong>

**But I wanted to GET something done. I am so bored... And it was fun making this chapter!  
><strong>

**Shadow IS better than Sonic!  
><strong>


	16. Manic

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
><strong>

**Anywho,I am so excited. Next Sunday is my BIRTHDAY!  
><strong>

**So I was bored,and I decided to write this thing.  
><strong>

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<br>**

**Hey, where am I?  
><strong>

**I'm the blue blur's brother,Manic?  
><strong>

**So why ain't I in the fics?  
><strong>

***_Hey I just met you,and this is crazy,SO HERE'S MY NUMBER,SO CALL ME MAY-*_  
><strong>

**SHUTUP SONIC!  
><strong>

**Even Amy's less annoying than you!  
><strong>

**WHACK!  
><strong>

**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay,okay sorry Ames,sheesh!  
><strong>

**From Manic.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know,this chapter is totally random. I couldn't think of anything.<br>**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW?  
><strong>

**And tell me who you want me to do next?  
><strong>

**AND HAPPY (EARLY) HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! :D  
><strong>


	17. Silver

**Bananas! I do not own Sonic or Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<br>**

**can you please STOP making me act all pervy like I only like Blaze and nobody Else! And for you Sonic... YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH BLAZE!  
><strong>

**_Sonic- Awww...is someone jealous? *insert smirk*_  
><strong>

**__SHUTUP FAKER!  
><strong>

**_Shadow-Hey! That's my name!_  
><strong>

**___Sonic- Even if I did like Blaze,I could still have her,why? Cause I'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG,PEOPLES! _**

**_Amy- Ahem. *pulls out hammer* What was that sonniku?  
><em>**

**_Sonic-*gulp* N-Nothing Amy! Hehe...  
><em>**

**__ANYWHO...Please stop making SILVAMY...SILVEAM...OR SONILVER, Cause that is just sick!  
><strong>

**_Sonic- Hey!_  
><strong>

**___Tails- 0.o_  
><strong>

**_Rouge-...  
><em>**

**_And one more thing...HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
><em>**

**_Sonic- It's Merry Christmas, Dummy.  
><em>**

**__SHUTUP!  
><strong>

**Love,Silver. :3  
><strong>

**P.S. NO I'M NOT A RIP-OFF OF FUTURE TRUNKS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEY! Sorry...I've been so lazy lately, and the Dragon Ball Z reference was just random...<em>  
><strong>

**_REVIEW PLZ! NO FLAMES...  
><em>**


	18. Sonic (again)

**Heartbroken right now...R.I.P Sandy Hook victims... Your in God's hands now... :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<strong>

**I am not, or will never be a girl.  
><strong>

**And I DO NOT LOVE SHADOW!  
><strong>

**Or Tails...  
><strong>

**Or Amy...  
><strong>

**_Hey!_  
><strong>

**_Woah, Ames! Calm down! Put the hammer away...  
><em>**

**Love,Sonic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**I'm just so sad. How could someone be so heartless and take 27 innocent lives? Think about that...  
><strong>

**So if you have a little sibling or a kid...give them a hug...  
><strong>

**Be glad you still have them...  
><strong>

**Pray for the families who lost the people they loved...  
><strong>

**God bless you,and your family. :)  
><strong>


	19. Princess Elise

**Hi guys. sorry bout' the wait.**

**I just lost some inspiration and I recently found out that there's ANOTHER story called Dear Fanfiction: Sonic Eddition. It really kinda pissed me off,so I might just end this story...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I have no interest in Sonic whatsoever.

_Really faker...a human?_

_SHE BETTER NOT COME NEAR MY SONNIKU AGAIN! *Grabs hammer*_

_*Sweatdrop* Come on guys...it was a one time thing...hehe...AMY PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!_

I'm a human!

The creators wouldn't do something so stupid like that!

_Let's hope not.._

_SHUTUP KNUCKLES!\_

Love, Princess Elise

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry,short uneventful chapter.<strong>

**I don't know who'll I'll do next,or if this IS the last chap...**

**Until then...review plz and bye.**


	20. Tails (again)

Oh my god guys,I'm SO SORRY! I'm sorry about everything! :( and if I offended Anyone last chapter...I was depressed...

My mind has just been all over the place,and I have to start therapy for no reason whatsoever,and I couldn't sit down!

So very sorry. :( I could say it 1,000,000 times!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear fanfiction,<strong>

**I did WHAT with Cream?**

**I do NOT love cream that way!**

***_Sniffles* Y-You don't? :(_**

**_TAILS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT CREAM!_**

**No! Calm down! I love cream,but-**

_**So you do like Cream,huh?;)**_

**SHUTUP SONIC! Anyways,Cream is my best friend. That's all I say her as. SO please,knock it off.**

**ESPICALLY with Sonic! Or Rouge. Or AMY. *Shudders* Definately not Amy...**

_**What's THAT supposed to mean?!**_

**NOTHING! Anyways,please stop shipping me with them...**

**BUT I don't mind Cosmo...**

***Emotional* COSMO! COSMOOOOOOOOO! :'(**

_**Sheesh,you sound like Shadow...**_

**SHUT-UP SONIC!**

**Love,Tails :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!:)<strong>


End file.
